Sofina Blackgard
Sofina Blackgard (Wastelandic: Sahmirlah) is a recurring character in the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons. She is played by Claire Bloom. Sofina is the younger sister of Trevyr Blackgard and Trevas Blackgard. The elderly matriarch of House Blackgard, Lady Sofina has been a master of court politics and intrigue par excellence ''throughout her life. She's also known for her wit and sarcasm. As a result, Lady Sofina is popularly nicknamed the '''Sharpened Lady', in reference to her sharp tongue. In many ways, she is the de facto second-in-command of House Blackgard at the time of the War of the Five Kings and appears to hold a great deal of influence over the Borderlands. Biography Background Sofina Blackgard is the eldest and only daughter of Lord Trovar Blackgard and Lady Aurola Blackgard. She is the younger sister of Trevas Blackgard and Lord Trevyr Blackgard, the Lord of Ebonheart, Master of Blackgard, Lord Defender of the Stormlands, and Lord Paramount of the Borders. .]] In her youth, Sofina was set to be engaged to multiple lords and princes of House Targaryen. Instead, she refused to be married off to other people. When her older brother, Trevyr, ascended to the Ebony Throne, he complied to his sister's wishes and also refused to have her married off. During the Fourth Border Wars, Sofina and her brother Trevyr became hostages of House Keller during their rule of the Borderlands. According to Sofina, the Kellers tried to abuse her as well on multiple occasions, but her brother was always at her side and always protected her, and made sure that no one would lay a finger on her. However, this meant that Trevyr had to face serious consequences for his actions. On one occasion, a Keller general tried to rape Sofina. When Trevyr stepped in to intervene, the general commanded him to step aside, for else he would be beaten. Trevyr sacrificed himself for Sofina's safety but in return was whipped seventeen times. Ever since she was a young girl, Sofina was incredibly headstrong, stubborn, and overall quite bossy. During House Keller's rise in Blackgard, Sofina supported her brother's claim in retaking the city, with success. After reaching puberty, Sofina became very sexually active. She developed an infatuation with several boys, but did not reciprocate their affections. It has been rumored that Asten Wylde and Eddin Mercer, Trevyr's two best friends, were two of the boys she was infatuated with, but nothing has ever been proven. Sofina grew into an attractive and bold young woman, and Trevyr effectively made her his second-in-command and trusted councillor. She lost her virtue at age 16 to a sailor-merchant from Braavos stopping to sell his wares in Blackgard. After her older brother Trevyr was given the position of Hand of the King to Aegon the Unlikely and ultimately left Blackgard to go to King's Landing, Sofina became the de facto ''Lady of Blackgard and ruled the capital of the Borderlands in her brother's stead. Season 3 Sofina is present at Elyse Blackgard's wedding to Ser Marlen Rosby. She and her brother discuss Elyse and her new husband where Trevyr admits that Elyse in many ways looks like Sofina. After the conversation, they hear the attendants applauding and shouting to someone. When they investigate, they discover that Eddin Blackgard has returned from King's Landing. Trevyr greets him and Sofina hugs her nephew, after not seeing him for almost five years. Season 4 Sofina and Trevyr contemplate about the deaths of King Robb Stark, Queen Talisa Stark, and Lady Catelyn Stark. Sofina believes that they should've send help to the Starks so that they could possibly prevent the Red Wedding. Trevyr, however, says that the Red Wedding could not be averted ever since Robb Stark married Talisa and executed Lord Rickard Karstark. Furthermore, siding with the Starks could bring about the destruction of House Blackgard itself. Season 5 After a failed assassination attempt on Trevyr's life, Sofina has become very suspicious and has tasked her spies with investigating the Borderlands for any strange activity. When Dyron Blackgard is assassinated, Sofina believes that either House Bergen, or House Skinner are behind the attack, but she is more convinced that it were the Skinners. Nonetheless, Trevyr has chosen to keep a closer eye on his vassals. Season 6 Following the death of Trevyr Blackgard, Sofina attends her brother's funeral at the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb. With the death of her two brothers and her own age catching up to her, Sofina decided that it is time for her to retire and take a more calm and peaceful life, but she won't hesitate to advise her nephew, the new Lord of Ebonheart: Eddin Blackgard, the best she can. Personality Sofina's most prominent traits are her sharp wit, high cunning and intelligence. A politically astute woman, Sofina has been a master of court politics and intrigue her entire life. She appears to have a very dark sense of humour and likes to mock those around her, including her own family. Despite this, Sofina clearly loves her family dearly, especially her nephews/nieces and great-nephews/nieces. Sofina clearly is a staunch supporter of House Blackgard. In this regard, she is very similar to Tywin Lannister, who also places the power and prestige of his House above all else. Sofina, however, is wise to not be as ruthless or as cold as he was. She strikes a much healthier balance between loyalty to her House and affection for her family than Tywin ever did: whereas all three of his children grew to bitterly resent him, Sofina's family dote on her, and even her exasperation for Lucan's oafishness is affectionate. Sofina's strength and competence in politics has made her the ''de facto second-in-command of House Blackgard and, by extension, the Borderlands itself. A very impatient woman with a bad temper, she is unafraid of using her power as an influential member of House Blackgard to threaten her enemies. Sofina is a secretive, cunning woman with the ability to manipulate those around her with huge amounts of power. Sofina never shies from stating her opinion (unless it is more advantageous to mask it) and truly hates Tywin Lannister for his utter ruthlessness, disregard for family, and deep selfishness. Sofina states that she held great respect for her brother in terms of his steadfast diligence, ambition and intellect - she almost praised him for the fact that he lived up to his reputation. Sofina is incredibly intelligent, wise enough to understand that sometimes people must work with their enemies rather than constantly compete against them. Appearances Family tree Category:Characters Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:House Blackgard Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from the Borderlands Category:Nobles Category:Noblewoman Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters